Magdelene, Maxims true love
by melpomene13
Summary: Max dewinter returns to manderly and finds and unexpected surprise


Magdalene

(I do not own rebecca or its characters. The character of mrs danvers is based on the Dame Judith Anderson version) No flames please , this is my first try at fanfics

It was one year since his beloved Manderly had burned to the ground. Maxim deWinter turned away from the window and sat down on the sofa.

His new housekeeper had entered the room. "Mister dewinter! She cried in that awful squeaky voice of hers. "The two gold candlesticks in the morning room have been, I fear, at this she paused then squawked stolen! "

Maxim rolled his eyes and said "my dear Mrs. Greer if you had looked a little farther then the end of your nose you would have noticed that the candlesticks are sitting right here on the coffee table." "Oh', she murmured then she curtseyed and went out.

Maxim leaned back and smiled. How very different Mrs. Greer was from Mrs. Danvers. Mrs. Greer was short fat and easily excited. And she had that awful squeaky voice!

Mrs. Danvers had been very different. She was tall slender very calm

Her voice was very soft. Max had always considered her as being rather catlike. She could walk without being heard her face in a way had reminded him of cats.

Well he thought no use thinking about her now, Mrs. Danvers was dead. She had died in the fire at Manderly.

Or had she? He often wondered about that.

Lucy dewinter, maxims second wife entered the room. He glanced up at her maxim she said I am going to ask you something rather important. "Alright, he said, "even though I know what you are going to ask." "Alright then, said Lucy

Tell me what I am going to ask you." "You are going to tell me you feel trapped that you don't love me any more and then you are going to ask me for a divorce, right? "

"Well yes" she murmured and "what is your answer max'?

"If you want a divorce get a divorce."

It was six months since he and Lucy were separated

Maxim had decided to visit what was left of Manderly.

He was surveying the charred remains of his boyhood home when he heard a soft velvety voice behind him say

"It's a mess isn't it?"

He whirled around and there behind him stood the last person he thought he would ever see.

It was Mrs. Danvers.

When maxim opened his eyes he found himself lying under a tree. "Where am I?" He said. "You fainted" said Mrs. Danvers "I think perhaps the sun may have affected you."

At the sound of her voice, he jumped.

"I thought you were dead" said maxim

She smiled "no I am very much alive"

Her skin was tanned from the sun and her hair which had once been very long was now only shoulder length.

"Well how in the world did you escape the fire?" He asked

"The last time we saw you, you were in Rebecca's room and then the house fell in. when the house went I figured you went with it." She shook her head. "When the house fell in I jumped through the window onto the beach."

Weren't you burned?" "Yes she said but I am alive and alright now. I have been living in the cottage next to the boat house"

He studied her "why did you burn my house?" He demanded

"I was forced at gun point then dragged to Rebecca's room and locked in." "Who forced you at gun point?" max stepped toward her. she shook her head firmly . He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. "Who forced you" he growled. "I won't tell you" she cried "he'll kill me." "Who Mrs. Danvers why wont you tell me?" She would not answer

Then she began to cry. "Now' said max taking her in his arms "lets have none of that now." "You can trust me." I won't tell, who forced you at gunpoint?"

She was quiet for a moment, and then putting her head down on his shoulder murmured "jack favell"

Max frowned Rebecca's cousin the one who had accused him of murdering Rebecca. He must have come back here after the trial and then had Mrs. Danvers burn the place down and then tried to kill her as well so there would be no one who could accuse him of black mail.

"Look here" he said gently "when was the last time you had a decent meal?" She shrugged "I've been living off of nuts and berries." "Come on then" he said leading her to the car.

Now, even that had been almost a year ago. Max had to admit he had fallen very much in love with Mrs. Danvers.

She had told him her first name was Magdalene, but he called her Maggie.

One day max and Maggie were walking down town when they stopped at a very pretty park. And there he proposed to her. But she said no. "maxim, its not that I don't love you, I do but I can't marry you." "Why not" he asked. "Because, I'm dying".

Then she stood up and ran from him.

After waiting a few days

Maxim tried to call her but her phone line was dead

So he decided to go to her apartment.

When he got there he found her standing by the window she turned to look at him and he went and stood beside her "Maggie what is wrong with you?" he asked. She stared up at him and then fell forward into his arms, dead.


End file.
